On The Brooklyn B.M.T.
Sypnosis A 15-year-old girl Rachele Warner gets stuck in rush hour with criminals, darkness, and a search for the film. Plot On Rush Hour, a 15-year-old girl called Rachele goes through the akward situations while riding the subway. There, she sees Howdy Doody, a puppet kidnapped by Vince and Kevin, two Clean-Cut American Juvenile Deliquents. Howdy Doody gives the film to Rachele to hide it. Kevin eavedrops on Howdy when "Microfilm" is mentioned. During an outage, Vince and Kevin fight because of the darkness. They take Rachele out of the seating area, and search her. She is clean. While Alex stops Vince, he shoots Alex, losing his shoes, pen, and notepad where he is writing his wishlist on. Rachele bandages Alex on the overpass of Casrson Street and I-110. Transcript *Rachele Warner: Leaping Lizards! No matter when I get on the subway, I always seem to get caught in Rush Hour! *Howdy Doody: HALP! I'm being kidnapped by Dirty-Rotten Foreign Agents disguised as Clean-Cut American Juvenile Deliquents. *Rachele Warner: Golly! A Talking Trunk! *Kevin: It is crazy. Is it not, man? The chick fancies she percieves a voice emerging from the trunk, Vincent! *Vincent: It is enough to make me blow my cool, Kevin. *Kevin: And how is it with the remainder of you cats? Do you like share the chick's fantasies? *Howdy Doody: Psst! You with the veil over your face. I'm a counterspy being kidnapped because of secrets I alone process! Fortunately, I have it all on a tiny spool of microfilm! Here! Hide it quickly! Oops! It landed on your forehead! *Kevin: Microfilm! Hold her while I retrieve it, Vincent! *Vincent: No! You hold her while I retrieve it, Kevin! *Kevin: No! I retrieve! *Vincent: No! Me! (Light goes off) *Kevin: The lights! They've gone out! Don't let her get away! I've got her! *Vincent: Search for the film! *ANNOUNCER: Strange!! How deceptive the outward appearance of the American teenager! Until... (Light goes back on) *Kevin: A thousand pardons, Vincent! *Vincent: No matter, Kevin, you dolt, get the film from her! (Rachele is taken to the vestibule by Kevin and Vince) *Kevin: We will take her to the vestibule, where I will search her thoroughly! *Vincent: No! I will search her! *Both: (Arguing) No! ME! ME! ME! ME! *Rachele Warner: You can't do this to me! My station is the next stop! LEAPING LIZARDS! Won't somebody help me? *Man #1: Say, isn't that an interesting view of the tunnel? *Man #2: Watch Shadow Pictures! *Woman: Gosh! How I love to read the Subway ads! (Rachele is pushed off the subway) *Vincent: She is clean! Someone else retrieved the film in the dark. We no longer need her, Kevin. *Kevin: You speak for only one of us, Vincent. *Rachele Warner: ALEX! *Vince: Radio the helicopter to descend, o sweaty one! *Alex: There are still some citizens who hold the view that deliquents cannot treat public conveyances like their private playgrounds! *Vincent: Cool it! (Shoots Alex losing his shoes, pen, and notepad that he is writing his wishlist on) *Alex: Then again, some hold the view they can. (On the Overpass of Carson Street and I-110) *Rachele Warner: I only hope those people get their lesson. People will only be safe when they are willing to get involved like you, Alex! *Alex: Oh, Rachele. Shut up and keep bandaging! Category:Comedy Category:drama Category:Romance Category:Episodes